


Someone Like You

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: (Set approx S2) Duffy thought Charlie was good looking but never thought for a minute, he’d notice someone like her. After all, she wasn’t his type - she was a redhead, he went for brunettes. [Not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Someone Like You

Duffy knew someone like Charlie would never in a million years look at someome like her. She wasn't pretty - not like the other girls and she was definitely not Charlie's type if his last two girlfriends were anything to go by.

It had been a nightmare shift and the last thing she wanted was to go out for a drink. All she wanted was to sleep all day and then by the evening on her first shift off - have a lovely hot bath.However, she knew just how much Charlie would mither her to go so she'd agreed. Although, now she was regretting that decision as she tried to find something to  
wear. She'd gone through every single item of clothing she could find before she opted for a "nice" blouse with her jeans. Duffy didn't know why she was making such an effort - it wasn't like Charlie would notice her, was it? 

She reached the pub where they said they'd meet and found Charlie outside. Her heart skipped a beat. Seriously, what was it about him that Duffy liked so much? He was nothing but a cocky sod and yet there was just something about those blue eyes of his that gave Duffy fanny flutters.

"I see you could join us?" Charlie remarked as Duffy came into view.

"Kinda figured you wouldn't leave me alone if I said I wasn't coming."

He nodded, she had a point, he wouldn't leave her alone if she'd declined his invition, "ladies first."

She didn't think twice about going ahead, to enter the pub. Charlie's eyes immediately followed her bottom. Damn, she had a fine arse in those jeans! It took all his strength not to slap her across the arse, he'd probably get a smack in the face for doing so. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked as they stood by the bar. 

Duffy's teeth chewed her lower lip. Why was he been so nice? She picked up the menu of the side and skimmed through it, although chose her usual tipple.

"Why are you being so generous? Its not like you," she teased, "but if you're sure, I'll have a large white wine, please."

She began to tap her fingernails against the bar. Why did she feel nervous? It wasn't like her to be nervous around people, never mind Charlie. He was just a friend. Her boss too but a friend as well. 

"Where are the others?" Duffy asked when Charlie had finished telling the bartender their order.

"They'll be coming in a bit."

"In a bit? So, its just the two of us?"

"Yeh."

Duffy's swallowed hard, where the hell was that wine? Charlie glanced at her. The light of the bar was reflecting off the redness of her hair and he fought the urge to run his fingers through her hair. She was so gorgeous. Sensing someone's eyes on her, Duffy turned her head to Charlie. Their eyes met for a second and Duffy's breathing quickened, fuck she was going to get lost in those blue eyes one day. 

"So.... um, how are you?" She babbled, trying to avoid looking into Charlie's eyes any longer.

"Good, you?"

"Yeh, I'm good."

"Good."

There was a silence between them as the bartender placed the drinks down in front of them. She moved her wine glass closer to her and ran her fingers along the rim of the glass. She followed Charlie as he moved away from the bar to find them a table. They sat at the table, Duffy taking a sip of wine, the comfortable silence continuing between them.

She looked down at her glass, for a moment, temporarily lost with her thoughts. Charlie studied her again. She was so beautiful, although he sensed she didn't know how beautiful she was to the world. Duffy's cheeks began to turn a soft pink colour when she realised she was been watched.

"Duf?"

She hated that name but there was just something about the way Charlie said it that made it ok. It's why she never protested so much when Charlie called her that.

"Yeh?"

He picked up his glass and drank some of his whiskey, placing the glass back on the table. "I lied."

She frowned, what the hell was he talking about? "About..?"

"People coming to join us." 

It took Duffy a few minutes for her brain to catch up with what Charlie was saying. Then it dawned on her, it was just the two of them? "So the others aren't joining us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted this to be a date."

Duffy burst out laughing, yeah right. He'd want to date someone like her? "Pull the other one Charlie! There is no way on this earth that the likes of you, wants to date me. I'm not an idiot!"

She processed to down her glass of wine and placed the glass back on the table. She wasn't going to be made a fool of, not by another bloke and certainly not by an absolute tosser like Charlie.

"I bet this is some stupid little game. How much did you bet that you'd be able to get the stupid, fat redhead to come on a date with you?"

Her temper was bubbling under the surface! How dare he! She may have got fanny flutters around him but right now, she could've swung for him. Maybe that's what they meant by passionate anger.

"Duf, you've got this all wrong.."

"It's Duffy!" He sighed at her response and answered back. "Duffy, sit down, please."

Very reluctantly, Duffy sat back down in the chair. 

"What makes you think I don't want to go on a date with you?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes, "I'm fat. I am a redhead. Your last two girlfriends if I seem to remember correctly, were both skinny brunettes. Quite a change, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're not fat."

"I'm bigger than they were. I'm clearly not your type." She paused, "I'm not gonna stand here and let you make a fool of me when people realise that---"

Charlie took his chance - even if he was to get a punch for this, it was worth it. He lent over the table and captured her lips with his, silencing her from talking more. 

Duffy's eyes closed as she felt Charlie's lips against hers. His lips were so soft, even better than she'd imagined. She returned the kiss for a few seconds before she realised what she was doing and pulled away. She slapped Charlie across the face.

"Don't Charlie!"

"Just shut up for a minute, ok?" He met her gaze, "I've found you attractive for a while. I think you're so pretty and I was going to ask you on a date months ago. But then.. /that/ happened to you and I knew you didn't need a distraction, so I left it. Then I was worried, that you were going to say no about a date because I knew you'd think I wasn't serious so I lied and said there were going to be other people here. Really, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Duffy was waiting for the next line of the joke. Surely, it was a joke? She met his eye and realised everything he'd said had been genuine. He really had wanted to spend some time with her. Duffy's cheeks began to turn red again, this time through embarassment at her little stunt. 

"I'm sorry." She admitted, looking down at the table. She was annoyed at herself because she allowed her insecurities to get the better of her - that little voice in the back of her head that constantly put her down.

She looked up and met Charlie's gaze again before she reached over, kissed her fingers and gently placed them against the red mark on his skin. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

He smiled sadly. "I forgive you, I just know its that feisty redhead temper of yours. Just remind me next time, so I can duck and get out of your way."

She laughed gently and nodded, "deal. How about I buy you another drink to say sorry?"

"I won't say no to another drink."

Another drink turned into several more before they decided to call it a night. By now Duffy was really drunk and she couldn't stop giggling, Charlie found her laugh the most adorable sound ever. Charlie was equally as drunk so he called them a cab to take them back to his.

In the taxi, Duffy's hand rested at the top of Charlie's thigh. 

She giggled softly and moved her hand closer to his groin, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly. He needed her to be 1000% certain that she wanted to do this. They didn't have to, he was much happier with a cuddle and a snog then sex. With her, he was willing to wait for as long as necessary, as long as she was comfortable.

She remembered something that was said to her, after she was raped. That there would come an occasion where you'd feel completely sure and know when you'd want to have sex again. She felt that in this taxi with Charlie. Safe and comfortable, she wanted this just as much as him.

She met his gaze, nodded and lent forward to kiss him gently.

He deepened the kiss, his hand squeezing her upper thigh. Their tongues began to duel with each other, each of them determined to get the other hand over the other. They pulled away with a giggle when they heard the taxi driver cough awkwardly, signalling that they had arrived at their destination.

Charlie paid the taxi driver and got out, holding his hand out for Duffy to help her out of the taxi. They barely made it inside before they began to snog each other passionately, the sexual tension between them finally dispersing. 

"Excuse the mess," he whispered as he picked her up and carried her through to his bedroom. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he began to kiss her cheek, her earlobe and her neck as his fingers hurriedly undid the buttons on her blouse.

"Hmm," she moaned softly at his lips on the pressure points on her skin.

Kissing her shoulder and sucking gently on the skin, he pushed the blouse from her shoulders and threw it onto the floor. "You're so beautiful!"

She blushed. She wasn't used to many men complimenting her figure. Charlie's hands groped her breasts and another loud moan escaped her lips.

"One minute," she whispered as she moved to lie in the middle of the bed. Charlie moved over the top of her - his lips kissing, nibbling and sucking every piece of skin from her shoulders, in between her cleavage and down to her naval.

God dammit! She actually didn't think she could be any wetter than she was right now.

Her skin was actually on fire - especially when he ran his tongue down her naval. Within seconds, he'd removed her jeans and underwear and his lips were tracing patterns against her thighs.

Duffy gasped loudly when his tongue finally connected with her sensitive area.

Holy Mother of God, he certainly knew where the clitoris was located and how to use it. 

Duffy moaned, her hand running through his hair as she became mesmerised by his actions. He certainly knew how to pleasure a woman! There was no doubt about that. 

"Mmm, God Charlie!" She was trying to be silent but he was making it near enough impossible.

She began to rock her hips against his face, a urgency to her actions. The tingle had started in her stomach, she was so close right now!

He continued to lick her and suck against her as she exploded into a series of swear words as her body trembled. Her breathing was erratic as she rode the waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Charlie kissed the inside of her thighs after her orgasm and trailed kisses up her body to her lips.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Charlie asked; “are you ok?”

She nodded, “God yes!” She kissed him roughly, feeling naughty and tingly at being able to taste herself on his lips.

He smiled against her lips, before he found himself pushed onto his back. She giggled softly as he gazed up at her. 

She undid his belt, followed by his button and his zip and helped Charlie out of his jeans.

She rose an eyebrow when she discovered he’d gone commando, “you forgot to put boxers on?”

“Didn’t have a clean pair.” He smirked, moaning softly as he felt her fingertips run up and down the side of his length. She wrapped her hand around him and began to move her hand, giggling at the soft moans that escaped Charlie. 

Charlie had had many wanks over Duffy but he never thought for a moment her hand would feel as good as it did. He gasped when she ran her tongue over his tip and took him into her mouth.

With her hand and her mouth, Duffy gave Charlie a wonderful blowjob until he climaxed into her mouth. She choked slightly as his come hit the back of her throat with force but didn’t waste as a single drop as she swallowed. Releasing his soft penis from her mouth, Duffy giggled softly and straddled his lap.

“That was fun!”

She pulled his top off over his head and kissed his chest. 

“I’m glad you thought so.” 

Charlie’s fingertips began to run up and down Duffy’s back, the actions causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. Duffy held his gaze for a couple of seconds, getting lost in his eyes. She lent forward and kissed him passionately, giggling softly once again when she felt something beginning to harden against her thigh.

“Your horny.” She whispered against his lips.

“Says the one whose leaving a wet patch on my lap as we speak!” He smirked as he received a playful slap against his chest. She manoeuvred herself and gently took Charlie inside of her.

“Oh my God!” She mumbled. He was so big! And it felt fucking wonderful. She began to move her hips in gentle circles, Charlie’s hands on her hips.

“You feel so good.” Charlie moaned.

“Uh huh.” She nodded, moving slightly quicker.

Charlie’s hands moved from her waist and around her back, unhooking her bra. He grabbed her breasts in both hands as she began to bounce up and down. 

“Duffy, oh Shit!” He called her name.

“Oh fuck, Charlie!” 

She continued to bounce and rock against his cock, she was not going to last much longer. Charlie moved his hand between them and began to play with her clitoris.

A loud pleasurable moan escaped her, “don’t stop!” 

She continued to rock for a few more minutes before she came. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck yes! Charlie! Yes!!” 

She climaxed hard, her orgasm triggering Charlie’s. He came in her, holding her tightly as he filled her. As they both came down from that high, Duffy rested her head against Charlie’s shoulder. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their breathing was heavy. 

“You’re bloody amazing, you know that?” He told Duffy as he ran his hand through her red hair.

“Try to be.” She yawned. Moving off him, she lay down on the bed beside him and cuddled up to him. Resting her head on his chest and looking up at the ceiling, she said quietly, “I’d like us to have a second date.”

He smiled and kissed the side of her head, “I’d love a second date.” 

She yawned once more and kissed his chest, closing her eyes. Within minutes they were both fast asleep, Charlie’s arms around Duffy keeping her close.


End file.
